We Are Intrepid
by TheKnightWhoSaysEEN
Summary: Hermione's life post war is a private affair. She avoids the papers and likes her private life just that, private. When she meets and subsequently starts dating Oliver Wood her world is turned upside down. Clearly not Epilogue Compliant.
1. How Things Will Be and How Things Were

Disclaimer: I only own Viv and the idea behind my little Fan Fic. The rest especially the awesome people in this story are owned by JK Rowling, who I wish was my long lost madre, not that mine isnt awesome, but she isnt richer than the queen. Just saying.

A/N: This story has been started and restarted more times than I can count. Each time details change. This I feel is the best start. I have the overall story built up in my head. I dont know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you enjoy the ride. BTW: It is mature for a reason, I wasnt graphic, but there is a sex scene. So, if you are just trying to read Mature stories just to flame them, please make them good ones, I wanna be able to make smores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was sitting on a stone bench gazing out at the ocean. The smell of lilac and lavender washing over her mixing with the salt in the air to make the smell she associates with home. Her hands absently stroking her growing stomach when Vivian and Oliver strolled up to her. Viv was all curls and smiles as she jumped into her mothers lap. If it wasn't for the past six years she never would have thought she would be here with her soul mate and her vivacious daughter. Things ended beautifully, but they were not always this perfect. Just to think two years ago Viv and I were all alone in Germany hiding from my past. A past that you must know... I believe the writers say "Once upon a time..."

Hermione was strolling through the conference room rolling her eyes to herself. Who ever thought these surviver reunions were a good idea needed to be slapped. The only reason she dragged herself to these things was for Harry. He needed to see that everyone was still ok, and felt obligated to show his face because people would be looking for the golden boy. She knew he felt the guilt for all those who we did lose, but torturing himself at these things didn't seem to be helping either. As Hermione made her way through the crowd she bumped into someone. Literally.  
"I am so sorry!" She cried as she pulled out her wand and casting a quick cleaning spell. "I stepped back to avoid the person dancing! I am just, so sorry!" She looked up when she heard a familiar laughter above her. She met eyes with the friendly eyes of Oliver Wood.  
"It's nothing lass! You cleaned it up quite well. You are looking amazing Hermione if you don't mind me saying so." His vibrant hazel eyes slowly drinking in her form as a light blush creeped up her skin.  
"Th...Thank you Oliver! Quiddich seems to be keeping you in shape as well." Her doe eyes keeping to his face as her right hand found its resting spot on his bicep.  
"Well then lass, I do believe that we need to catch up some, say Le Petit Maison? Friday at Eight sharp?" His lips stretching to a smile that made her stomach melt.  
"It's a date. I shall see you then... Til then, excuse me, I am trying to find Harry."  
She flit around him and darted to the front lobby avoiding everyone on her way there. She looked back on the crowd and saw the boyishly handsome face and bright hazel eyes on her before she turned on her heel and apperated home.

The dinner went so well, it turned into another dinner, a brunchh, a pick-nick, a movie, a museum visit, and many nights just talking and laughing together. Two months into the relationship and they were still keeping their lips sealed about their relationship and their pants were equally sealed and Hermione finally felt ready to take the next step. So she sent Oliver an owl inviting him over to watch her favorite movie and to have a nice relaxing night in. She ordered Chinese and was getting ready to put the food on plates when there was a knock on the door. She went and let Oliver in, greeting him with a warm but quick kiss.  
"I am just about to plate the food, unless you would rather eat it from the cartons. But do make yourself comfortable." Oliver chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing down her neck.  
"My little whirlwind, take a breath. Cartons are fine, less clean up." He nibbled playfully on her collar bone before he moved to let her go and plop down on her couch.  
Hermione blushed lightly as his nibbles sent shivers down her body. She gathered the food and curled up on the couch with him. "I hope this movie isn't too girly, I figure there is just a nice overall meaning about coming to terms with life that it outweighs the romance part of the movie."  
"What movie is it?" Oliver asked as he popped a bit of beef into his mouth.  
"Elizabethtown." Hermione replied diving into the chicken she ordered for herself. Oliver picked up the remote and started the movie, pulling Hermione closer to him.

The movie played out unnoticed to the couple who started making out passionately once the food was put away in the kitchen. Hermione was below Oliver, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips rocking up to meet his, causing him to moan.  
"Are you sure you want to take things this far, love?" He managed to choke out. "Cause if not, I need to leave and take a nice cold shower."  
"I am ready. I think we are ready." She unbuttoned her top and let it fall to the couch. "But let us relocate to my bed, I feel that will be better than my couch."

Oliver scooped her up, kissing down her collar bone and around her chest as he walked towards her room. When he crossed into the threshold, Hermione unwrapped her legs and moved to be set down. Once she had her feet beneath her she slowly undid her skirt and letting it fall to the floor to leave her in red and gold bra and panty set.  
Oliver slowly took her in, her milky skin, her soft curves that fit her frame perfectly, the orbs that sit high, naturally perky. He crossed the room to her, pulling off his shirt in the process. He reached her and pulled her into a hungry kiss, his tongue domineering over hers. He drank from her eagerly pouring his hunger and lust back into her.  
His hands slid down to her hips and he pulled her into him, grinding his growing cock against her pliant body. Her hands fumbled with his belt and she finally manages to undo his pants and she pushes them down his thighs to the floor. He steps out of his pants as he reaches behind her back and undoes her bra. He leans down and eagerly kisses the slopes and working his way to her nipples. He takes one pert and rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking on it, rolling it between his teeth, his tongue darting against it. Her moans escaping from her in a volume he has yet to see.  
He lays her down on her bed and pulls off her panties, moving between her legs and teases her slit with is tongue, partially darting in before pulling back and just sliding up and down the length of her slit. Her moans grow even louder and her hips rock against his mouth begging for more. He moves up and pulls off his boxers. His cock springing free and to attention. He easily slides in between her legs and teases her opening with the tip of his cock.  
"Are you positive? You know this will change everything between us." He inquired as he kissed the tip of her nose softly.  
"Yes. Please Oliver, take me."  
He growled at her words and slid his cock into her roughly before he regained control and he moves inside her carefully, making even shallow thrusts. Oliver started thrusting deeper, making Hermione gasp in pleasure, making Oliver thrust even deeper and faster. Oliver gave into his animalistic desires and began thrusting as hard and fast as he could, Hermione's moans spurring him on. He watched as her eyes rolled back and her body shuddered around him. He thrust a few more times before coming to his own peake and he filled her with his seed.  
That night the slept curled into each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Welp, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second one will be beaten out soonish. Much love til then!


	2. Heart Breaks and New Starts

A/N: Hello my new friends. I appreciate all the new followers so soon after posting the story. Now onto the next part of the saga!

Disclaimer: I still don't own a damn thing. Well shit, I need to get onto that don't I?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione knows that sex changes things, but she didn't expect it to change so radically. She and Oliver have been fighting nonstop over the dumbest thing. Oliver felt it was time to go public with their relationship and Hermione was still wanting to keep everything private.

"I just feel like keeping this private will be best because no one will be conjecturing about us, or writing about tiny details like they are the biggest scandal!"

"We can't even talk in public now Hermione! You are ashamed to be seen with me!" Oliver fired back.

"Oh where do you get that?! I am NOT ashamed of you! I just don't want to broadcast my life to everyone! It is OUR relationship not the whole wizarding worlds!"

"You just like testing me! You make me have to plan these elaborate dates that are kept secret. I just want to be able to go to a restaurant with you! I just want to be able to kiss you whenever the urge strikes me!"

"I just want to be able to go somewhere with friends without people assuming I am cheating on you! I just want things to be ours, and ours alone. I don't want to share you with the wizarding world!"

They began having these fights daily. Hermione was beginning to forget why she loved Oliver. She knew that couples fought once in a while, but this daily fighting was really getting to her. So instead of dealing with it, Hermione threw herself into her work. Her work caused her to travel all over Europe talking to different ministries. After a month of nonstop traveling back and forth to Belgium, Hermione was offered a promotion. She would now just live in Belgium and owl back what was going on to England. She told them she would weigh her options and get back to them.

That night she cooked a big dinner for her and Oliver and waited for him to show. Once they started to eat she broached the subject.

"Oliver, I was offered a promotion today." She carefully stated. She poked her food with her for and watched him through her eyelashes.

"Does this promotion cause you to be in the papers more?" He replied snidely.

"No... This promotion will cause me to move. To Belgium, actually." She replied coolly.

Oliver stopped eating and stared at her. "So... You can move to Belgium and hide from the papers, or you can stay here and come out to the papers as my girlfriend? Well I know what your decision is." He replied bitterly. He stood and gathered his things. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I haven't decided yet! I wanted to talk it over with you!" Hermione looked at Oliver fiercely "Just because I take the job doesn't mean I need to move. Hello I AM a witch, there is Flo Powder and Apperiating. I just don't see the point in coming out to the papers. I understand telling our friends, but telling those vultures just seems like inviting trouble!"

"You know what... This might just not be worth it then. If you aren't ready for those vultures you aren't ready for me. We need time apart to think clearly." and with that and a small pop Oliver was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month into the new job Hermione decided she did need to move to be closer to work. It didn't look too good if the ambassador still lived in their home country. She loved her new staff like they are family, but she had been working with them for three months and her moods just couldn't stabilize. She figured the break up was hard but never had she been so stressed that she missed her period before.

"SHIT!" Hermione exclaimed when it finally sunk in. "SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! What the fuck were we thinking?" Hermione jumped up and apperiated to outside Oliver's home. When she knocked a bright bubbly blonde answered the door.

"Hello?" The blonde chimed, her voice grating on Hermione's nerves.  
"Hi... Is Oliver in?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could manage.  
"Oh, Ollie-kins is out getting dinner for us! Can I take a message?" The blonde chirped. Hermione was starting to hate this air head more and more.  
"Just tell him Hermione swung by with some big news." And with that Hermione left with a pop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The months ticked by, and Oliver never returned the visit or sent an owl. Hermione let her close friends in on the secret. The Weasleys were thrilled but Ron sulked that he didn't get the chance to father the child but was excited to be an "uncle". Harry was a bit miffed that no one knew who the dad was but figured there was a reason that Hermione was keeping that to herself. Hermione only hoped that when the baby was born that it would resemble her more than the father, thankfully they had a lot of simular traits.

Hermione was starting to feel like a land whale and she just couldn't wait to be a mother, and to to be able to see her feet again, and the ability to shave without using a spell. She knew she was going to have spit up on her and was going to have sleep depravation, but it was all going to be worth it when this angel joined her. She wasn't excited about doing it alone, but hell, if he didn't want to return her visit, then screw him.

One day after Harry helped set up the nursery Hermione was rocking in a rocking chair sipping on her tea.

"Harry... Do you ever talk to Oliver?" She set her tea down and looked at him hopefully.  
"Not lately, not since that vapid airhead entered his life. He said she is the complete opposite of the last girl he was with, but hell she must of done a number for him to be willing to put up with all that "Ollie-kins" nonsense."  
"Oh... Have... Have you mentioned that I am pregnant to him?" She knew the answer.  
"NO! God no! Hell you swore to blast off my stones if I even thought of mentioning it to anyone. Why would I risk it for Oliver?"  
Hermione just shook her head and rubbed her stomach.  
"I... I tried to tell him. But that didn't work. Harry, I... I don't want to do this all alone." Hermione started crying softly at first but it built into a full sobbing fest. The combination of hormones, disappointment and loss all mixed into a deadly concoction.

A/N: I am ending it here for many reasons, but hopefully the writing fairy visits me again soon. All my love!


	3. HB&NS Part Deux

A/N: Ello my new dear friends! I am prompted to write solely based on a review that made me exclaim "It's all in British! THAT'S SO CUTE!" So thank you dear reviewers, you do prompt me to write faster!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns everything, it is hard to bribe someone who has more money than the queen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was sitting for her morning tea when she felt a sharp pang in her stomach followed by another pang. She accio'd all her things and called out to Harry.  
"HARRY?" When he didn't reply she screamed louder "HARRY! Don't make me accio your twig and berries!" At that she heard a thud then thumping down the stairs.  
"What? What on earth is that... OH THUNDER CATS A GO!" He grabbed the bag the Hermione put together and helped her up off the couch.  
"You are never to watch Juno when ever your wife is pregnant, you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear, you are not on her hamburger phone. OUCH!" He rubbed his arm where Hermione pinched him.  
"The next Juno reference and I will break a bone and blame it on the contractions, you hear me?"  
"Yes... No more Juno... But its all I know about birthin' babies!" He smiled at her "Come on, Gone with the Wind? Can't I quote ANY muggle movie? Knocked up seems fitting here!"  
Hermione grit her teeth and shot daggers with her eyes "If I didn't rationalize this by you trying to make me laugh you would be dead ten times over. OH DEAR GOD THIS SHIT SUCKS!" And that is all it took for Harry to apperiate them to St. Mungo's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten hours later and much screaming and cursing out Harry who agreed to be her partner for this life changing moment. He handled it like a champ and only managed to get half of a movie quote out before Hermione broke his hand. But it was all worth is when Vivian Leigh Granger was placed into her mother's arms for the first time. She was so tiny, almost like a doll only moving and cooing.

Everyone filed in to see the baby, and pictures were taken. Hermione was beaming in the pictures, so proud of her little miracle. It didn't take long for the "aunts and uncles" to start planning little Viv's life.

"Can we teach her Quiddich? Did her dad play?" Ron shouted out.  
"Um, let's not talk about her dad, hm?" Hermione posed.  
"Why can't we ever figure out who the dad is?" Ginny asked.  
"Because, he broke my heart." Hermione said sternly "I don't like talking about him."  
"We have been by your side for all of this. Why cant we know?" Ron pointed out. "And why isn't Harry begging to know?"  
"Maybe because Harry respects my wishes?" Hermione shot back "PLEASE stop attacking me, just let me enjoy the fact that I just gave life!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oliver opened the paper to see a picture of Hermione holding a baby with Bright blue eyes. The baby was cooing and Hermione was looking down at it smiling like she had just found out what love really is about. He looked up at the headlines "Hermione Granger Gives Birth to Baby." He scanned the article and realized quickly why Hermione never wanted to come out as a couple. "A source close to the famous witch came forward with the pictures, and this quote 'The father is a topic that Mione doesn't like talking about, but after looking at the baby it is clear to me that the father is Harry Potter. He was even in the delivery room with her.' So Hermione keeps mum about who the father is, but is it Savoir of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter or another one of the witch's many exploits?" Not only did the news that Hermione giving birth to a baby hit Oliver hard, and left a bitter taste in his mouth, but the fact that the writer insisted that Hermione is a whore sat wrong with him.

Oliver looked more closely at the picture of the baby, and he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it wasn't Harry's baby. The baby blinked in the pictures and it hits Oliver, Harry is known for his green eyes, this baby has bright blue eyes, the color of cornflowers, this baby was his.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BUM BUM BUUUUUUM

This is a teaser chapter. I REALLY just wanted to leave it on that note, and I dont really want to fluff the pregnancy and birth. So I know it is short, buuuuuut maybe soon you will get a long chapter from me, but I wanted to get this out today because like I said, this was all in response to a review I got.

Reviews feed the fanfiction Fairy that whispers in my ears, if your review sparks me like one did today, you get chapters and chaplets quickly.


	4. Return of the Lost

Sorry for the massive delay. I have been meaning to return! But my husband and I have been sharing my laptop, and his Reddit habit is worse than my typing habit. But without further ado!

Disclaimer: I still haven't bought the rights to Harry Potter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was working in her home office trying to get caught up on the paperwork before she had to respond to a crying Vivian. Her hair piled up on top her her head to keep it out of her face as she bent over documents scanning them for inaccuracies when she hear the clicking at the window of the Witch Weekly owl that, no doubt, Ginny sent. Hermione welcomed the small intrusion into her work as she opened the window and giving the owl a treat before it flew off again. Hermione barely glanced at the cover as she took a sip of her tea. She dropped her cup and picked up the magazine. She walked to the fireplace and threw in a handful of flu powder.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Hermione screamed out.  
"But Ma I didn't do it! It was Fred! Oh... Hermione, why are you shrieking like my mother?" Ron quipped as he walked over to the fire to see Hermione's floating head.  
"Ronald Weasley, Please tell me that you have completely lost your senses! Going to Witch Weekly? REALLY? You are the only one WITH that photo! How dumb are you!?"

Ron's face lost all its color and he started fish mouthing as he tried to figure out what to reply.

"Really, you thought HARRY was the dad? Did you not notice my BROWN eyes and Harry's GREEN eyes? Brown and Green DON'T make blue! Plus, when would I have slept with Harry?"

Ron just continued to look like a fish out of water, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Herms! I... I just wanted some answers, and when Harry is who you picked to be the birthing buddy over Ginny, then there was the fact that Harry wasn't clammering to know who the dad was, I just thought it was him... I didn't see the point of keeping the fact that you and Harry made a baby."

Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits "Don't EVER call me Herms, especially when you are in a pile of dog shit. Why did you think that going to WITCH WEEKLY was a good idea? Keep in mind what you say has an outcome on whether you get to keep all your body parts as they are."

Ron just fainted to the floor like a sack of flour. Hermione decided she had yelled at him long enough, and that she needed to check to make sure her yelling didn't wake Viv.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was sitting in the rocking chair in Viv's room when she heard footsteps coming closer to the room. Hermione held Viv closer to her chest and pulled out her wand. When she saw the door open she cried out "stupefy!" To see Oliver Wood fall to the floor frozen. "Oh shit! SHIT! MARDE! OH! Um... Ennervate!" Oliver began to stir and got up to his knees.

"Ouch... I guess I deserve that for sneaking up on the famous Hermione Granger." Oliver moved to standing and looked Hermione deep in the eyes "You have something to tell me lass?" He asked as he looked down at Vivian. "Vivian Leigh? Did someone watch a lot of Gone with the Wind when they were pregnant?" He smirked

Hermione remained speechless for a moment before she gathered all her moxy. "If you had returned my visit MONTHS ago you would have known... But that tart blonde was more important than me, so it is fine. Viv and I are going about just fine alone. And yes, I agree, Harry watched WAY too many movies with pregnancies in them! But Vivian was my chosen name and he just wanted her middle name to be Leigh. I figured that since he was there for ALL of it he could pick the middle name."

"Isn't that the dad's job? I mean, Witch Weekly did make it clear who they think the father is." Hermione snapped at Oliver.

"We both know it isn't true. Just look at the eyes. She has MY eyes. So again I ask, why did you not tell me?"

Hermione glared at him "Are you fucking kidding me? Why don't you ask that bimbo you have been banging? I came by. I tried to tell you. She said you were out, and that she would tell you I came by. Hell, I even wrote a few times trying to get you to visit!"

Olivers face went cold, the blue in his eyes went icy "You did what now?"

Hermione snorted "Yeah, I came by. I wrote. I tried to tell you. I actually tried to win you back before I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to be with you, but we see who you really picked. Anyway, I need to get to work" Hermione laid Viv down in her crib. "We are moving. I want away from this limelight. I always did. Don't bother following us, I can't risk her being disappointed by you like I was. So please just leave."

Hermione stormed off to her office and returned to work. Oliver took one last look at Viv before he left. This time, for good.


	5. Last Chances

A/n: Sorry for the long delay! Things over here have been nutso to say the least. But they have finally settled down and we are finally able to breath without some calamity exploding. So, here we go, a new chapter!

Hermione sat down and sighed as she looked around all the boxes. What the hell was she thinking when she decided it would be more fun to pack the muggle way? Viv was quietly playing in the playpen and cooing happily. Hermione smiled sadly at her little girl thinking back on the fight she had with Oliver that removed her poor girl's father from her life. Maybe she had been a bit rash, I mean he DID come by to see his daughter. But then again it was too little too late. Hell, he didn't even say anything to Hermione wanting to be with him still. Well... Maybe not still, but before all this shit went down. A guy can't just avoid a gal for nine months and then magically walk back in. What was she supposed to do? Drop everything and swoon welcoming him back? Pft she was better than that. She had standards. Not to mention a completely independent life that was moving on without him. She couldn't just drop her amazing promotion and play happy little house girl for a guy who might change his mind and walk out again. Any how, he lived his life in the public eye, and I prefer to have a more quiet existence. Nope. It has been settled, she was going to move, and keep Viv away from the craziness that comes from being in the lime light. It will be good to be in France, because no one there gives a fuck about who she is, what she has done, and what she will do. Hermione can just work, and take care of Viv without people being nosey. It wasn't like they wouldn't visit, nor people they love could visit them, but it will be nice to move on.

Hermione stood back up deciding that sitting there and kicking these thoughts around endlessly wasn't going to be productive. She started packing the muggle way again deciding keeping busy was better than having time to think. Things get messy when she starts thinking circles around a topic. And lately that topic has been Oliver. That prick. Shaking her head she folded Viv's clothes and placed them carefully in the box.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hours later the entire flat was packed into one box. After packing every box she shrunk them and placed them in one box and shrank that and put it in her pocket. She scooped up Vivian and walked to the car. After buckling Vivian in to her car seat Hermione took one last drive through London enjoying the sights before driving her way from London to her new home in Lille France.

Hermione decided to expedite things by magicking her items around the new flat until it was settled in their proper places. She placed Vivian in her crib, and smiled as Vivian squirmed until she fell back asleep. Hermione sat down at her office and started writing a letter to Oliver that she resolved to write in the car. This would be his final shot at anything with his daughter.

Oliver,

I will not tell you where we live, but if you do wish to have a relationship with your daughter, respond to this owl and we will arrange meetings. It would be best for all involved if you did have a relationship with Vivian and I shouldn't stand in the way of that because of my own hurt feelings. I do hope to hear from you again soon.

Hermione.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Weeks went by. Hermione settled into her new job, and actually worked from the office more than from home. Vivian was enrolled into a day care near the office so when she could manage it Hermione took her lunch breaks at the day care. Hermione was starting to get more and more pissed at Oliver. It was one thing to walk out on her at the end of the relationship, but it is quite another thing to ignore his own daughter.

Hermione dressed Vivian in some play clothes and apperiated with her to Harry's flat. It was the first visit since they moved and Hermione couldn't wait to vent to Harry. Vivian curled up in the baby swing that Harry had and was giggling and playing with all the jingling toys.

Hermione took a sip of her hot tea and looked at Harry.

"I wrote him. Well, let me start at the beginning, He came by my old flat before I moved."

Harry said nothing but his raised eyebrows prompted her to continue.

"I told him it was too late. And that any how as the wizarding world had just learned, you were the dad as far as I was concerned."

"That I am the dad? Hermione you didn't!"

"Well, I was angry and hurt. I mean, how many times did I write him Harry? I know that it was harsh, so I wrote him a letter as soon as I moved. I said that I acted rashly and that I wanted him to have a relationship with his daughter. That we could arrange meetings because I still dont want him to know where I live. But that was six weeks ago... And I have not heard a damn thing. So he apparently wants nothing to do with her. Which is fine, she has me. And She has you, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and even numb nuts. I am pissed at Ron, but he still writes and apologized. She has so many "Dads" its not even funny. So she can do without her sperm donner. Because apparently that is his only role in this." Hermione was blinking back tears as she talked. She stood up and paced around Harry's flat.

"You still love him." Harry said matter of factly. He stood up and hugged her tightly. "Why don't you two stay the night? Eat some Chinese food, watch some movies, just take your mind off everything. I have to pull duty tonight so you can have my bed, and Viv has her crib in my nursery."

Hermione just smiled weakly and nodded "Thank you Harry."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry knocked on Oliver's door and a crying blonde answered the door.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Harry just smiled "I wish to speak to Oliver about business dealings. He should be expecting me."

She nodded and showed Harry to Oliver's office. "He has been in there all week. He wont even speak to me..."

Harry smiled his thanks and entered the office. "Wood."

Oliver stood and smiled gesturing for Harry to sit in the seat across from his desk. "Harry! Do you want something to drink? Some fire whiskey perhaps?"

Harry sat and shook his head "I fear this meeting will not be for pleasure. Today Hermione visited me." Harry stopped at watched for Oliver's reaction.

Oliver straightened his back and looked Harry dead in the eyes "Go on."

Harry stood and poured himself a glass of water. "It seems to me that she wrote to you. Not entirely recently, about six weeks ago." Harry took a sip of his water and continued to study Oliver.

Oliver stood suddenly and went to the door yanking it open. "Stephanie! COME HERE!" The blonde from earlier appeared. "I swear to Merlin if you lie to me, you are fired. I received a letter. Six weeks ago to be precise. Where is it?" Stephanie trembled and went to her room, Oliver and Harry following closely behind. She moved a picture revealing a safe and opened it. She handed Oliver a stack of letters. Oliver went ash white. He began flipping through them. "These are all from Hermione. Why?"

"I love you... and I know she was someone who would get in the way. I figured if you got over her, you would love me." Oliver clenched his teeth and spoke very quietly.

"I am so beyond pissed off right you even know what you have done?" He picked up the Witch Weekly with Hermione on the cover holding Vivian. "You have kept me from this little angel of a baby. Not only are you fired I will write anyone that hires you as a personal assistant and tell them what you have done. Pack your things and leave NOW"

Oliver stormed back to his office and slammed the door.

Harry looked at Stephanie and shook his head "Don't ever fuck with my friends. Bitch."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Oliver sank into his office chair and opened the oldest letter.

Dearest Oliver,  
I am sorry for screaming at you. I just wish for a life away from the lime light. I am not ashamed of you. Please come back and we will come out to my friends. Little steps. Maybe one day I will be ready to tell the whole world. But for now, can we just start with Harry and the Weasleys? I love you.  
Hermione.

Oliver,  
I know you don't want a relationship with me, and that is fine, but I need you now. I just found out that I am having a baby. I don't think I can do this on my own.  
Hermione.

Oliver,  
It is going to be a little girl. I am naming her Vivian. Oliver and Vivian, doesn't that just sound so pretty?  
Hermione.

Oliver,  
I am in labor. This is the last chance you have to make it right. Please come.  
Hermione.

Oliver,

This is my last letter. I can't believe you would walk out on not just me, and everything I went through, but also on an innocent little girl. It is beyond too late. Please don't bother anymore. I am done with this mess. I just want to move on. Yes I still love you. Hell I should hate you, but you gave me my little Viv. But I can't sit and wait anymore. I just want to be with someone who will love me and Vivian as much as I love them. I now know that isn't you. But what I don't get is how you can be so cold. I am done waiting.

Hermione.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Oliver looked up from the letters and realized that Harry wasn't in his office anymore. "Fuck..."

He stood and grabbed his jacket, shoving the letters in a pocket and left for Harry's place. He walked and took the tunnel knowing that he was a mess mentally and would most likely get splinched.

He knocked and was taken back when Hermione answered the door. "Wow... Just who I wanted to talk to. Please give me a minute."  
Hermione stepped out into the hall way and shut the door. "59, 58..." She glared at him and crossed her arms.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her softly. The sting of a slap made him pull away. "I just got all your letters. My assistant was hiding them. I have missed you. I want to be a part of your life, and Vivian's. Please don't block me off now. I want to be the best dad possible. Hell, I will even move to where ever you are and flo to work if I have too. Just don't leave again."

Hermione snorted "First, you kiss me, thinking that would fix everything. Then you jump into a monologue that contained the word I more than anything. "I want" doesn't mean shit anymore. I wanted you to be there when I was pregnant. I wanted you to love me, I wanted to not be hurt the way I was. The ONLY thing you will get that you want is the chance to be a dad. I will not begrudge Viv anything, especially a father. But at the first sign of you hurting that girl I will cut you off. Now, do we have a deal?"

Hermione stuck her hand out and Oliver shook it. "YOU wont be disappointed."


End file.
